Comme le ciel
by AmbroiseMalfoy
Summary: Une jeune fille dont tout les malheurs s'abattent sur elle. Etre une sorcière, avoir un frère dont elle ne savait pas l'existence et être amoureuse d'un mage noir surpuissant, mégalomane et dépourvus de nez n'était pas suffisant ? Elle devait être en plus de ça, être une Potter ? Et bien! Tout s'abat sur Ambroisella Potter, on dirait !
1. Chapter 1

Comme le ciel.

La jeune fille, habituée a tout ce qui l'entourait, se déplaçais avec lenteur et passait aux yeux de tous comme quelqu'un d'invisible. Pas pars le peu de présence qu'elle dégageait, non, loin de la, elle avait les yeux habituellement baissée, passant son temps à lire. Etudier ne se fessait pas, elle n'écoutait même pas. Les règles ? Qu'était ce mot ? Elle ne le connaissait pas. Très peu de chose la fessait réagir, et son amant était bien l'un d'entre eux. Malheureusement, cet amant, n'existait pas. Ce Tom qu'elle chérissait n'existait pas. Ce Tom qu'elle adorait, n'existait pas. Ce Tom qui la consolait, n'existait pas. Ce Tom qui lui murmurait des mots doux, n'existait pas. Ce Tom qui lui disait tout les soirs qu'il l'aimait n'existait pas. Elle n'en n'avait parlée à personne. Pourquoi en parler ? Elle se fichait bien des regards sur elle. Curieux, haineux, amoureux, hypocrite, dégouter ou compatissant. Tous l'aurais traité de folle, tous lui paraissait pareil. Tous ses regards, même les plus innocents ou ignobles lui paraissait impassible. A quoi bon avoir de l'amitié ? Très peu de personnes pouvaient être fiables. Tellement que cette jeune fille se demandait parfois si le monde n'était pas fait d'hypocrite. Une famille ? Elle n'en n'avait gère besoin, même si elle n'en était dépourvus, elle n'en n'avait pas besoin, aucunement. Un soir, Tom lui avait chuchoté qu'il viendrait la chercher et qu'ils partiraient ensembles loin. Très loin. Ils avaient imaginés ensembles, à ce que leurs vits ressembleraient plus tard. Cela lui rendait souvent le sourire. A l'orphelinat, beaucoup l'avait détestée pour sa beauté impassible. Que pouvait-elle faire ? Hein ? Lire, écrire ou encore écouter de la musique était les seules choses qu'elle fessait en journée. Avant, quand elle était petite, elle fuguait souvent. Pour voir le monde extérieur, vous savez, cet amas d'ordure dans la rue. Pas les putes du soir, au ça non. La jeune fille les respectait d'ailleurs. Elle avait fait la connaissance de plusieurs d'entres eux, et tous lui avait parut d'une bonté hors du commun. D'autres ce cassait le cul a les insultés d'horribles choses. D'objets. Mais c'était-il vu ? Eux, ils n'étaient que des pions. Comment osaient-ils ? L'adolescente ne fessait que rager. Eux, que les gens de la société appelaient 'catins' ou 'putains' avait une chose que personne n'avait. Une chose qu'ils garderaient pour toujours surement, cette chose qui poussait l'adolescente a allée dans se chemin. Certes, Tom ne serait pas content, mais et alors ? Elle voulait cette **liberté **qu'ils avaient. Et elle l'aurait. Pourquoi étudier ? Pour être un de ces moutons de cette sociétés primaires et au intentions douteuse ? Non merci disait-elle. Que fallait-il faire pour que les autres ne fassent plus attention à vous ? Que faire, pour passer inaperçus ? Elle était habituer au ruer de coups qu'elle recevait a l'orphelinat. Son Tom lui avait dit qu'ils, ensembles, allaient leurs faires payer. Elle voulait être libre. Pouvoir voler dans les airs, aller aussi loin que le monde humain le permet.

[…..]

Plus tard, âgée de quinze ans, quinze petite année à fuir ce monde, a détruire tout ce qu'elle détestait, elle fut enfermer. Certain disait qu'elle était folle. D'autres disait qu'elle était schizophrène. Elle ne comprenait pas. Quand allait-elle pouvoir partir ? Quand allait-elle disparaitre, dans les profondeurs de l'Abimes. Quand, allait-elle ne plus avoir à ouvrir les yeux pour voir le monde saccagés par ses humains qui ne fessait que propager douleurs et diffamations ? Elle se mit donc à écrire. Ecrire ce qu'elle seule montrait avoir pensé. Ce qu'elle seule semblait avoir eu le courage de dire et écrire. Agée seulement de 16 années corrompues par cette société, elle passait des heures et des heures à rédigées sur papiers sa vie misérable et insignifiante.


	2. Chapter 2

Comme le ciel.

La jeune fille, habituée a tout ce qui l'entourait, se déplaçais avec lenteur et passait aux yeux de tous comme quelqu'un d'invisible. Pas pars le peu de présence qu'elle dégageait, non, loin de la, elle avait les yeux habituellement baissée, passant son temps à lire. Etudier ne se fessait pas, elle n'écoutait même pas. Les règles ? Qu'était ce mot ? Elle ne le connaissait pas. Très peu de chose la fessait réagir, et son amant était bien l'un d'entre eux. Malheureusement, cet amant, n'existait pas. Ce Tom qu'elle chérissait n'existait pas. Ce Tom qu'elle adorait, n'existait pas. Ce Tom qui la consolait, n'existait pas. Ce Tom qui lui murmurait des mots doux, n'existait pas. Ce Tom qui lui disait tout les soirs qu'il l'aimait n'existait pas. Elle n'en n'avait parlée à personne. Pourquoi en parler ? Elle se fichait bien des regards sur elle. Curieux, haineux, amoureux, hypocrite, dégoûter ou compatissant. Tous l'aurais traité de folle, tous lui paraissait pareil. Tous ses regards, même les plus innocents ou ignobles lui paraissait impassible. A quoi bon avoir de l'amitié ? Très peu de personnes pouvaient être fiables. Tellement que cette jeune fille se demandait parfois si le monde n'était pas fait d'hypocrite. Une famille ? Elle n'en n'avait gère besoin, même si elle n'en était dépourvus, elle n'en n'avait pas besoin, aucunement. Un soir, Tom lui avait chuchoté qu'il viendrait la chercher et qu'ils partiraient ensembles loin. Très loin. Ils avaient imaginés ensembles, à ce que leurs vies ressembleraient plus tard. Cela lui rendait souvent le sourire. A l'orphelinat, beaucoup l'avait détestée pour sa beauté impassible. Que pouvait-elle faire ? Hein ? Lire, écrire ou encore écouter de la musique était les seules choses qu'elle fessait en journée. Avant, quand elle était petite, elle fuguait souvent. Pour voir le monde extérieur, vous savez, cet amas d'ordure dans la rue. Pas les putes du soir, au ça non. La jeune fille les respectait d'ailleurs. Elle avait fait la connaissance de plusieurs d'entres eux, et tous lui avait parut d'une bonté hors du commun. D'autres ce cassait le cul a les insultés d'horribles choses. D'objets. Mais c'était-il vu ? Eux, ils n'étaient que des pions. Comment osaient-ils ? L'adolescente ne fessait que rager. Eux, que les gens de la société appelaient 'catins' ou 'putains' avait une chose que personne n'avait. Une chose qu'ils garderaient pour toujours surement, cette chose qui poussait l'adolescente a allée dans se chemin. Certes, Tom ne serait pas content, mais et alors ? Elle voulait cette **liberté **qu'ils avaient. Et elle l'aurait. Pourquoi étudier ? Pour être un de ces moutons de cette sociétés primaires et au intentions douteuse ? Non merci disait-elle. Que fallait-il faire pour que les autres ne fassent plus attention à vous ? Que faire, pour passer inaperçus ? Elle était habituer au ruer de coups qu'elle recevait a l'orphelinat. Son Tom lui avait dit qu'ils, ensembles, allaient leurs faire payer. Elle voulait être libre. Pouvoir voler dans les airs, aller aussi loin que le monde humain le permet.

[…..]

Plus tard, âgée de quinze ans, quinze petite année à fuir ce monde, a détruire tout ce qu'elle détestait, elle fut enfermer. Certain disait qu'elle était folle. D'autres disait qu'elle était schizophrène. Elle ne comprenait pas. Quand allait-elle pouvoir partir ? Quand allait-elle disparaître dans les profondeurs de l'Abîmes Quand, allait-elle ne plus avoir à ouvrir les yeux pour voir le monde saccagés par ses humains qui ne fessait que propager douleurs et diffamations ? Elle se mit donc à écrire. Ecrire ce qu'elle seule montrait avoir pensé. Ce qu'elle seule semblait avoir eu le courage de dire et écrire. Âgée seulement de 16 années corrompues par cette société, elle passait des heures et des heures à rédigées sur papiers sa vie misérable et insignifiante.

Partis 2.

Comme a son habitude, maintenant, elle s'adossa au mur, soupirant de bien être au mur froid. Ils étaient maintenant en été, chaud, humide et froid a la fois. Cette description était des plus idiotes et a la fois bizarre. Très peu de personne la comprenaient, mais ceux-ci soit n'existait pas ou était fou, ou avaient tout simplement peur. Peur qu'avec elle, il découvre des choses trop différents, elle le savait, la directrice leurs avait dit des choses sur son sujet. Elle ne savait quoi, mais s'en fichait légèrement. Apres tout, elle les détestait tous. Ici, les choses à faire se définissait à quelques mots. Travailler, soit par rapport à l'endroit, soit par rapport à l'étude. Ou bien lire, il avait une bibliothèque, pas plus grand qu'une armoire de salon, mais une bibliothèque. Sans trop comprendre comment, elle se retrouva projeter a un mur par une personne blonde. Une explosion retentie et la personne blonde courut vers la dite explosion, qui aurait par ailleurs fauché la vie de la jeune fille si cet homme blond n'était intervenu. La fille lui tira la manche, quand t-il se retourna, elle put voir ses deux onyx grise et orageuse. Il écarquilla ses beaux yeux quand il vu les siennes. Les yeux de la jeune demoiselle étaient deux couleurs froides. Mais des couleurs différentes, l'œil gauche étant Bleu électrique et métallique a la fois, l'autre vert foret et foncé et claire a la fois. Elle lui montra de sa main la sortis. Il se reprit et partis vers l'endroit de l'explosion. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle le suivit et découvrit des centaines d'hommes en noir affrontant des hommes en uniforme dans les airs. Elle se tut, incapable de parler devant cet exploit. L'homme blond la remarqua enfin, décidant de lui crier de partir quand un autre des hommes en noir, cette fois habiller d'une longue robe noir et légèrement déchirer arriva devant elle.- Reconnaissent sans trop comprendre son amant elle se tut. L'homme s'approcha, quelque mètre les séparant. L'homme blond se débâtit encore plus, alors que quelque homme en noirs l'empêchait de bouger. Elle s'approcha enfin elle aussi avec douceur. Tom leva sa main et caressa sa joue alors qu'elle fermait ceux-ci. La voix grave et rauque de Tom se fit entendre.

-« Tu m'as manqué, Ambre. »

Elle lui sourit, alors que les cris de l'homme blondin et de ses congénères la réveilleraient de son engourdissement. Elle regarda autour d'elle et demanda d'une petite voix qu'est ce qu'il se passait. Il lui répondit d'une façon aguicheuse et lente, il n'y fit même pas attention et lui cita-t-il, autant pour sa curiosité et la sienne.

-« Et bien… Ces moldus m'ont manqué de respect. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir _ici. _

-Eh bien… Que dire ? Ces moldus comme dis tu, m'ont enfermé pour mes différences. »

Devant leurs échange, l'homme blond eu un regard terrifier et terroriser. Alors que le brun lui demanda bien vite si elle voulait bien l'accompagner dans sa quête de pouvoir. Son sourire doux se changea vite en rictus. Sa voix se changea aussi vite que son sourire précédemment doux et lui répondit d'une voix mielleuse ne lui allant pas le moins du monde, lui content qu'elle en serait des plus heureuse et il se tourna vers le blond en levant sa baguette. Elle l'arrêta immédiatement, inquiète.

-«Par le ciel ! Tom arrête ! Cet homme m'as sauvé tu sais. Alors ne lui fait ne mal.

-En ai-tu sur ? Il m'a trahit…

-Tom…. S'il te plait ? »

Son gémissement de désespoir le fit soupirer et dit aux hommes tenant l'humanoïde blond de l'emmener sans lui faire de mal. Ils firent donc, au grand bonheur de la jeune demoiselle qui fit son sourire à Tom. Une deuxième explosion retentit et Tom la serra dans ses bras pour la protéger d'éventuelles blessures, alors que d'autres hommes en uniformes arriveraient. Tom les fit mourir en quelques coups de baguette alors qu'un homme doté d'un grand barbe blanche la tira contre lui, et son monde se mit à tourner. Une désagréable impression de compressement se fit sentir autour d'elle et en elle. Elle grimaça de répugnance et de mal, alors que Tom, lui, se tournait pour voir la scène et se stupéfia d'horreur. Elle vit noir, et se sentit soudainement lasse, ses bras se fit ballent, ses pied et jambes ne la portaient plus. Les jambes en cotons, elle s'évanouit.

Partis 3.

La jeune fille allongée dans un petit lit, loin de celui a baldaquin que Tom lui avait promit, soupirait tant elle s'ennuyait. On l'avait enlevé. On l'avait enlevé devant les beaux yeux rougeoyant de son Tom. Quand elle se mit à penser à cela, une honte immense s'empara d'elle. Comme avait-il pu enfin ? Cet homme… Quand elle le matérialisa devant ses yeux, mentalement bien évidement, elle pensa au meilleur moyen de le faire souffrir, le torturer et le tuer. Un rire sadique et corrompu lui sortis de la gorge, a en faire peur les plus fous. Cet homme à la barbe aussi longue que le cou d'une girafe l'avait enlevé et attaché a un lit. A quoi pensait-il ? Son cotangente de cheveux noirs tomba longuement sur le lit. Elle sourit au faite que personne n'avait pu les couper jusqu'à la. Tom aimait les cheveux longs âpres tout ! Elle soupira de nouveau en pensent au faite qu'elle ne possédait même pas de pouvoir surnaturel pour ni se défendre, ni se battre. Un ruminement intense vient à son tour et elle se pencha pour fouiller dans le tiroir de la commode posé prés du lit et y trouva une dague où deux initiales était encrées. Elle lit rapidement alors qu'un bruit de pas la fit sortir de ses songes. Tout allait trop vite pour elle ! Les initiales étaient SB … Qui était SB enfin ? Un étrange sentiment de plus s'empara d'elle, non pas la peur mais une étrange sensation d'excitation.

Un homme pensa t'elle dès que les pas s'arrêter. Le poignet de la porte cliqueta avant que celle ci ne s'abaisse lentement. Ambroise suivit le mouvement des yeux, quand la porte s'ouvrit, jusqu'au moment où deux hommes entrer et quand ils fermèrent la porte. Elle les détailla un a un. L'un, elle l'avait déjà vus, blond aux yeux de métal, a l'allure fier et au corps dominant. L'autre était définitivement un soumis, pensa t'elle dès que ses yeux bicolores se posèrent sur lui. Il avait des yeux de couleurs foret, un corps frêle et souple, des cheveux en bataille et un teint très peu colorer, presque pale. Une jolie balafre la fit frissonner, ses yeux se posèrent aussi tôt donc sur cette balafre visible. Un éclair. Tom lui en avait parlé de ça aussi. Le garçon qui lui avait résisté et presque tuer. Elle pensa aussi tôt a une de leurs conversation où il lui avait apprit que ce garçon était de ça famille. Une sensation de chaleur lui passa dans le corps alors qu'il s'échappa rapidement quand ses souvenirs de l'orphelinat reviennent. Son regard devient dur et impassible. [Nda : Hawaiis comme même ! Forte hein ! Moi je n'y arriverais pas ! D:]

Partis 4.

Les deux jeunes hommes frémir, d'un même mouvement les deux s'envoyer un regard et acquiescer. Le brun tenta de parler mais visiblement, sa gorge se nouait et il baissa la tête devant les yeux intense de la fille. Le blond lui un regard énerver et noir, froid et hautaine. Il tourna sa tête pour faire face ace regard brulent, et si brula. Le brun se frotta la coude, mal a l'aise. Devant ce mouvement, elle se permit un sourire fier. Le blondin fronça les sourcils et grogna, prés à parler.

-«Qui es tu ? Parle, sinon tu seras torturée.

-...

-Tssss… Harry, sors.

-Draco ! Tu n'y pense pas !? Elle t'a sauvée enfin !

-Sors. »

Le brun soupira et lenca un regard désoler a la jeune fille, qui lui répondit froidement par un œil noir. Il traina quelque peu les pieds et le blond gronda, le fessent déguerpir plus vite. Une fois seuls, il posa des sorts d'insonorisation et de bloqua de porte. Il s'approcha avec lenteur et se balada dans la pauvre 'cellule', tournent en rond, affrontent son regard bleuté et vert. Elle émit un ricanement. Il leva un sourcil interrogateur.

-«T'es qui, toi, pour Me parler comme ca ? Hein ? Un espèce de … Manitou compagnon du survivent et sa clique, suivit du grand-père a la barbe ? Tu n'es surement pas si élever que ca dans leurs estimes, hein, après tout, tu a beau être espion, tu es rentrer chez mangemorts grâce a ta malveillance, donc n'espère tromper personne. Tu es un tueur, tu souille tout se que tu touche !

-Tu viens de souiller quelqu'un toi aussi, a parler de la sorte. Ton 'Tom' ne t'a donc pas apprit ni le respect ni le silence ?»

Elle enragea en silence, baissent la tête, que le blond prit comme signe de soumissions, ses épaules se mirent à trembler et en relèvent la tête d'un coup énergique, elle éclata de rire. Le blond recule d'un pas en arrière, se rire ressemblait a celui de sa tante, vous savez, sa tante Bellatrix Lestranges ? Elle apprit cela en regardent en lui. En y repensent, se genre de chose lui arrivait souvent, de voir se a quoi les autres pensait ou encore avait fait, elle voyait et vois toujours tout, **tout**. D'un rire sadique, elle lui susurra des mots atroces à son encontre, lui demandent aussi des nouvelles de sa tante, Bella. Il était frissonnent, il tremblait et releva aussitôt la tête pour répliquer mais la porte s'ouvrit en grand sur le brun, le manitou a la barbe comparable au cou de la girafe et suivit d'une femme aux cheveux tirer en arrière et au visage pincer.

**Note1:**_ Je ne sais pas comment, et ça je vous le jure, mais l'inspiration m'a a la botte c'est temps si. :D _

_Donc, je vous remets l'histoire dont j'ai rêvée hier soir vers ... 2H et quelques. _

_En espérant qu'elle vous plaira, _

_**Ambroise.**_

**Note2: ****Je n'arrive pas a mettre le deuxièmes chapitre alors je le mets comme ça... T-T**

Son entourage ne tenait peut être qu'a elle, mais les gens l'entourent n'était que des hypocrites.

Son entourage ne tenait peut être qu'a elle mais elle n'était pas de celle qui avait de vraie ami(e)s.


End file.
